fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Family/Programming
This is a list of programming aired by Nickelodeon Family. Original series *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk (October 5th, 2016 - present) *Friendly Competition (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2015 - present) *From Dull to Delight (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) *Red Room (TV-14) (February 29th, 2016 - present) *Wizards (December 26th, 2015 - present) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *All In with Cam Newton (March 16th, 2017 - present) *The Angry Beavers (March 16th, 2017 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Harvey Beaks (December 26th, 2015 - present) *Henry Danger (March 16th, 2017 - present) *The Loud House (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2016 - present) *Paradise Run (March 16th, 2017 - present) *Power Rangers Samurai (April 15th, 2017 - present) *School of Rock (March 16th, 2017 - present) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2016 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 - present) *Three Delivery (2016 - present) *The Thundermans (March 16th, 2017 - present) Repeats of RaGE Media programming *Big Brother: Nick Fanon Edition (December 26th, 2015 - present) *Mobile Mecha (December 26th, 2015 - present) *Xelphos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (June 22nd, 2015 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015 - present) Acquired programming *Codename: Kids Next Door (2016 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - June 2016; June 2nd, 2016 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015; 2015 - 2016; 2016 - present) *Future-Worm! (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *International Wrestling Union: Saturday Night Slam (October 29th, 2016 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (2016 - present) *Samurai Jack (2016 - present) *Simulcast of AnimeNation Morning Action (November 2015 - present) **.hack//SIGN **Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (AnimeNation dub) **Cardfight!! Vanguard **Domino Spin X **Dragon Ball GT (Bluewater Dub) **IGPX **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - 2016; June 3rd, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (2017 - present) Nick@Nite Family *The Simpsons (TV-PG - TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - present) *Family Guy (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - present) *Duckman (June 2nd, 2016 - present) *The Steve Harvey Show (June 12th, 2016 - present) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-DLSV) (June 13th, 2016 - present) *Perfect Hair Forever (TV-14-DLS) (November 16th, 2016 - present) *Clone High USA (TV-14-LS) (November 16th, 2016 - present) *Double Dare: Canada (TV-G) (April 15th, 2017 - present) *The Principal's Office (TV-PG - TV-PG-DL) (April 29th, 2017 - present) *Samurai Jack (2017) (TV-PG - TV-14-V) (April 29th, 2017 - present) *Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge (TV-G) (May 21st, 2017 - present) *Sealab 2021 (TV-MA) (June 5th, 2017 - present) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TV-PG) (June 5th, 2017 - present) Anime programming *Kill la Kill (TV-14-LSV - TV-MA) (2016 - present) *Deadman Wonderland (TV-MA) (2016 - present) *One-Punch Man (TV-14-LV) (2016 - present) *Eureka Seven (TV-14) (2016 - present) *Crayon Shin-chan (TV-MA) (January 1st, 2017 - present) *Shuriken and Pleats (April 8th, 2017 - present) Special programming *Fiction Foundry Olympics (2016 - present) Upcoming Repeats of Curiousgorge66 Studios programming *This Anime of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (starting 2017) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *Rabbids Invasion (starting 2017) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (starting 2017) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (starting 2017) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (starting 2017) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (starting 2017) *Marvin Marvin (starting 2017) *100 Things to Do Before High School (starting 2017) *Power Rangers Megaforce (starting 2017) TBA. Other acquired programming *Ride (starting 2017) *Megas XLR (starting 2017) Nick@Nite Family *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (starting 2017) *SpongeBob: The Anime (starting 2017) *The Intruder (2017) (starting June 10th, 2017) Former Acquired from Curiousgorge66 Studios *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 19th, 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 20th, 2015) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - August 2015) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - 2015) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - 2015) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - October 2015) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - 2015) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - October 2015) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - October 2015) *The Alternate Syndicate (TV-PG) (December 2014 - October 2015) *Bones & Dog (TV-14-V) (2015) *Conception (edited for content) (TV-14) (2015) *The Misadventures of Manny Rivera (TV-Y7) (2015) *Superman Returns (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *The Adventures of Batman (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Superhero Cove (TV-PG) (2015) *Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches (TV-PG-V) (2015) *Five Nights at Freddy's (TV-PG-V) (2015) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - November 2015) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - November 2015) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (2015) *Danger Planet (TV-PG) (2015) *Tiny Box Tim (TV-PG) (2015) *Super Mario Adventures (TV-G) (2015) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Fairy and Grown-Up (TV-Y7) (2015) *Otter Family (TV-Y) (2015) *Sylvanian Popples (TV-Y) (2015) *PB&J Popples (TV-Y) (2015) *Pahkles (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Recess Popples (TV-Y7) (August 3rd, 2015 - January 2016) *Unnatural School (TV-14) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - November 2015; 2016) *Sonic Unleashed (TV-Y7) (2015; 2016) *Undertale (2016) *Akademi Murders (TV-14) (October 2015 - May 2016) *PB&J Kawauso (TV-Y) (2016) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - June 1st, 2016) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - June 25th, 2016) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - June 2016) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - July 1st, 2016) *Kitchen Princess (2016) *Baseball Team 106 (2016) *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - March 16th, 2017) *Double Dare: Canada (December 31st, 2016 - April 15th, 2017) Original Programming *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - October 2015) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015) *Bones & Dog (revival) (TV-14) (July 16th, 2016 - October 5th, 2016) *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) (January 7th, 2016 - December 25th, 2016) *Double Dare 2K16 (February 8th, 2016 - December 25th, 2016) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *The Secret World of Alex Mack (TV-G) (October 2013 - June 2015) *The Third Eye (TV-G) (February 2014 - June 2015) *Cousin Skeeter (TV-G) (October 4th, 2014 - June 2015) *The Brothers García (TV-G) (January 2015 - June 2015) *Deadtime Stories (February 2014 - June 2015) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *The X's (TV-Y7) (2015) *Tak and the Power of Juju (TV-Y7) (2015) *All Grown Up! (TV-Y) (2015) *The Mighty B! (TV-Y7) (2015) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) (2015) *Animorphs (TV-Y7) (2015) *Robot and Monster (TV-Y7) (2015) *The Wild Thornberrys (TV-Y) (2015) *As Told by Ginger (TV-Y7) (2015) *Danny Phantom (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Double Dare 2000 (October 2015 - January 1st, 2016) *Jimmy Neutron (October 2015 - January 2016) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (January 2016) *The Legend of Korra (January 2016) *Planet Sheen (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015; 2016) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015; 2016) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015; 2016) *CatDog (TV-Y7) (August 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Guts (2016) *BrainSurge (2016) *KaBlam! (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Pelswick (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *ChalkZone (October 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) (September 22nd, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *WITS Academy (2016) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - May 2016) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2016) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (October 2015 - May 2016) *El Tigre (TV-Y7-FV) (October 18th, 2015 - May 2016) *Edgar & Ellen (March 2016 - June 13th, 2016) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2016) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2016) *The Haunted Hathaways (TV-G) (2016) *Figure It Out (TV-Y) (2016) *Finders Keepers (TV-Y) (2016) *House of Anubis (TV-G) (2016) *Sanjay and Craig (TV-Y7) (2016) *The Other Kingdom (2016) *Make It Pop (July 20th, 2016 - August 1st, 2016) *Drake & Josh (2016) *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2016) *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (2016) *Wendell & Vinnie (2016) *Crashletes (2016) *Clarissa Explains It All (2016) *Kenan & Kel (2016) *All That (2016) *The Amanda Show (2016) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Nickelodeon Plex (December 26th, 2015 - January 2016) *Art Class (December 26th, 2015 - January 2016) Repeats of XTV programming *TV-Guy (TV-14) (2015) *Kitchen (Seasons 8 onward are heavily edited for content) (TV-14-DLV) (2015) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) (2015) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) (2015) *Spooks (TV-14-DLV) (2015) Repeats of RaGE Media programming *Legend of One (June 22nd, 2016 - August 1st, 2016) Nick@Nite Family *Under the Dome (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *How I Met Your Mother (TV-PG-L) (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *Friends (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - June 12th, 2016) *Family Feud (June 12th, 2016 - July 20th, 2016) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) (2016) *Futurama (TV-14) (June 2nd, 2016 - October 23rd, 2016) *Doctor Who (December 4th, 2016) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (December 5th, 2016) *John Callahan's Quads! (December 6th, 2016) *Crash Canyon (December 8th, 2016) *The Bob Clampett Show (December 9th, 2016) *Black Cat (December 10th, 2016) *Black Lagoon (December 11th, 2016) *Undergrads (December 12th, 2016) *ToonHeads (December 13th, 2016) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (December 14th, 2016) *Off the Air (December 15th, 2016) *Chobits (December 16th, 2016) *Beavis and Butt-Head (December 17th, 2016) *Detective Conan (December 18th, 2016) *Kyle XY (December 20th, 2016) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (December 21st, 2016) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (December 22nd, 2016) *Star Trek: Enterprise (December 23rd, 2016) *Fruits Basket (December 24th, 2016) *Double Dare 2K16 (December 25th, 2016) *Gurren Lagann (TV-14) (2016) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV-14-LV) (2016 - April 1st, 2017) Acquired programming *MegaMan NT Warrior (October 27th, 2013 - January 2014) *Voltron: The Third Dimension (October 27th, 2013 - February 2014) *Beyblade (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014; 2016) *Beyblade: V-Force (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014) *Beyblade: G-Revolution (October 27th, 2013 - August 2014) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (August 2014 - June 2015) *Beyblade: Metal Masters (August 2014 - June 2015) *Beyblade: Metal Fury (August 2014 - June 2015) *BeyWheelz (January 2015 - June 2015) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (May 2015 - October 2015; November 25th, 2015) *The Zimmer Twins (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - October 2015) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Pokémon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub) (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (August 2015 - October 2015) *Immigrants (heavily edited for content) (TV-14-LS) (November 21st, 2015 as a 90-minute special) *Beyblade: Shogun Steel (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - November 2015) *Sonic Underground (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Recess (TV-Y) (2015) *NCIS (edited for content) (TV-PG - TV-14) (December 26th, 2015 - January 16th, 2016) *The Inspectors (TV-G) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Camp Lazlo (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - January 2016) *Clarence (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (December 26th, 2015 - January 23rd, 2016) *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) (December 26th, 2015 - February 13th, 2016) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - February 13th, 2016) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Ninja Warrior (TV-PG) (November 25th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Adriana and Anya (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *American Ninja Warrior (TV-14) (December 26th, 2015 - March 12th, 2016) *Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7) (December 26th, 2015 - March 2016) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-LV) (April 1st, 2016 as a marathon) *Pawn Stars (TV-PG) (2016) *Modern Marvels (TV-G) (2016) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) (2016) *Death Note (TV-14-V) (2016) *Maple Town (early morning only) (TV-Y) (2016) *Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *The Andy Griffith Show (TV-G) (weekends only) (2016) *The Game of Life (TV-G) (2016) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-LV) (2016) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) (2016) *Steven Universe (TV-PG) (November 2015 - June 2016) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) (January 5th, 2016 - June 1st, 2016) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (October 10th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (October 16th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (October 17th, 2015 - June 1st, 2016) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - 2016) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2016) *The Problem Solverz (TV-PG) (2016) *Teen Titans (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Sonic Boom (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2016 - August 1st, 2016) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *Get Blake! (TV-Y7) (2016) *BrainRush (2016) *Destroy Build Destroy (TV-PG) (2016) *Dude, What Would Happen (2016) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (TV-PG-V) (2016) *Unnatural History (TV-PG) (2016) *Tower Prep (TV-PG) (2016) *Wizards of Waverly Place (TV-G) (2016) *Bizaardvark (TV-G) (2016) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (2016) *Genie in the House (TV-G) (2016) *Camp Orange (TV-Y7) (2016) *Dance Academy (2016) *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (2016) *The Othersiders (2016) *Ancient Aliens (2016) *Goosebumps (TV-Y7-FV) (2016) *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV-PG) (2016) *Rocket Monkeys (2016) *Grossology (2016) *Dan Vs. (2016) *Packages from Planet X (2016) *6teen (TV-PG) (2016) *Wayside (TV-Y7) (2016) *Ned's Newt (2016) *Time Warp Trio (2016) *Being Ian (2016) *Super Friends (2016) *Inch High, Private Eye (2016) *Sealab 2020 (2016) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2016) *Team Galaxy (2016) *Ultimate Book of Spells (2016) *Milo Murphy's Law (2016) *The Secret Saturdays (2016) *Di-Gata Defenders (2016) *Pinky & The Brain (2016) *Animaniacs (2016) *Tiny Toon Adventures (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (2016) *MetaJets (2016) *Storm Hawks (2016) *Shadow Raiders (2016) *Spider Riders (2016) *Hole in the Wall (2016) *Freakazoid! (2016) *Radio Free Roscoe (2016) *Weird Years (2016) *Jacob Two-Two (2016) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2016) *Static Shock (2016) *1001 Nights (2016) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2016) *The Amazing Spiez! (2016) *Chaotic (2016) *Battle of the Planets (2016) *Duck Dodgers (2016) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2016) *IGPX (2016) *Transformers: Cybertron (2016) *Digimon Adventure (2016) *Transformers: Energon (2016) *Zeke's Pad (2016) *Max Steel (2016) *Planet Sketch (2016) *Iron Man (2016) *Xiaolin Showdown (2016) *Soul Eater Not! (2016) *Totally Spies! (2016) *Transformers: Armada (2016) *Detentionaire (2016) *Monster Rancher (2016) *Justice League Unlimited (2016) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2016) *Growing Up Creepie (2016) *Spider-Man (2016) *Captain Star (2016) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2016) *Generator Rex (2016) *Looped (2016) *Total Drama (2016) *Majority Rules! (2016) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2016) *Tenkai Knights (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2016) *Ozzy & Drix (2016) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2016) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016) *Skyland (2016) *Atomic Betty (2016) *My Life Me (2016) *Beyblade: Burst (2016) *Transformers: Prime (2016) *League of Super Evil (2016) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2016) *Spaced Out (2016) *Mighty Magiswords (2016) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2016) *Robotboy (2016) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2017) *Right Now Kapow (2017) *Lab Rats (2017) *I'm in the Band (2017) *Aaron Stone (2017) *Ben 10 (2017) *Kid vs. Kat (2017) *Stoked (2017) *Angelo Rules (2017) *Inspector Gadget (2017) Category:Lists